Fallen Love
by Mrs.JasperWhitlock12
Summary: Alice and Jasper have been dating for 2 years. What happens when Jasper ex-girlfriend comes back? R&R Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer own Twilight and it's characters, not me**

**Alice POV **

It was the last day of high school, for this year anyway, and I couldn't decide what to wear. I looked through my closet once more. I decide to go with my Jenna tank, Zoey Zip capris, Kabari flats, and a Chanel chain necklace (see links on profile). My outfit was perfect, now it was time for the hair. I went into my private bathroom and started playing with my short hair. I decided to straighten it. I applied a little blush and eye shadow.

"Alice, come downstairs for breakfast," Mom called. I walked out of my bathroom, through my room, and down the stairs. Mom was in the kitchen. I could smell the pancakes she was cooking. There were three plates set one for me, one for her, and one for Cynthia, my little sister. Cynthia was sitting in her spot; she was eating a pancake. Cynthia looked up as I sat on the chair next to her. "Good morning," I said cheerfully. _What I mean is, all I need is just a little emotion. _

"Who's texting youthis early in the morning?" Mom asked. I knew who was texting me, but I didn't want to tell her. "Let me see," I replied, as I flipped my phone open. The text read: _Babe- be at you house in 5, be ready- Jazz. _I read the text again. I decided there was no point in replying. Kylee read the message Jasper sent me. "Is Jasper your boyfriend?" Cynthia asked. My face flushed a deep red. "Cynthia, you know Jasper and I have been dating for two years," I replied.

**Jasper POV**

Rosalie, Emmett and I were on our to Alice's house. I pulled out my phone and texted Alice, letting her know that we would be over in five minutes. "Rosalie, when we get to Ali's house, could you move to the back with Emmett?" I asked politely, plastering a fake, begging smile on my face. "Sure Jasper, I wouldn't mind sitting with Emmett!" Rosalie said excitedly. This time, I smiled a real arrived at Alice's house in exactly five minutes. I pulled up in front of her house. Rosalie was in the back before I had the car in park. I got out of the car and walked up the driveway. I reached the door and took a deep breath. I doorbell and waited. Alice's mom, Caroline, opened the door. "Good morning, Jasper! How are you?" Caroline greeted me. "Good morning, Ma'am. I'm good. How are you?" I replied. Caroline smiled, "I'm good. Please come in," She ushered me.

I walked in to find Alice cleaning up after her and Cynthia. "Hey Jazz!" Alice greeted me. I smiled, as she ran over to me. "Morning Ali!" I replied. Alice hated it when I called her Ali. "Should we get going?" I asked. Alice nodded. I took her hand and led her to the car. I opened the door for her, "Thank you," Alice said. I nodded. I shut the door behind her. I walked over to the drivers side and opened the door for myself. We drove off, towards the school.

**Alice POV**

We were driving to school. I took out my phone and started to text. "Who are you texting?" Jasper asked. "You'll see!" I said. I texted everyone letting them know about my pool party tomorrow night. Jasper's, Emmett's, and Rosalie's phone went off and the same time. "A pool party?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

**Well that's it for Chapter 1! Look for Chapter 2. Before I forget Rate and Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen Love **

**Chapter 2**

Jasper POV

"A pool party?" I asked, nervously. Alice nodded, her straight hair bobbing with this motion. Oh great, I thought. "Is something wrong?" Alice asked. "No," I replied a little to quickly. Emmett and Rosalie were talking about what colors they should wear because they couldn't clash. "Jasper? Dude, pay attention to the road," Emmett whined. My eyes automatically locked on the road. Alice laughed, her high soprano ringing through the vehicle.

"What?" I questioned. Emmett looked at Rosalie and back to me. Nothing was all he said. I glared at him and Rosalie. Alice laughed again. We finally arrived at school. Alice and I had history, and today we would receive our finals marks. "Ready for class, Ali?" I asked. She nodded as she took my hand. We walked to Mr. Vanelli's first period history class.

When we reached the classroom, we took our regular spots in the back of the class. "Good morning, Class," Mr. Vanelli said, as he walked around the room handing back our exams. He finally reached us. He placed our face down in front of us. I flipped mine first, I got an A. Alice flipped her next. "How'd ya do?" I asked. She looked at me, confusion in her eyes. "Not so good. I only got a C," Alice said. I took her paper, and compared her answers to mine. The only mistakes I could find were on the back page, she got questions 97, 98, 99, and 100 wrong.

"Go talk to Mr. Vanelli, he obviously marked it wrong," I encouraged. Alice nodded and walked over to Mr. Vanelli's desk. She handed the paper to him and he reviewed it. Alice came back with a smile on her face. "I got an A!" She said excitedly. I smiled; this made Alice smile as well. "That's excellent, I knew you could do it.

I stood up and hugged Alice. She blushed because everyone was staring. Alice and I talked the rest of the period. Alice and I decided to skip second period Calculus, but that didn't matter. We went into the somewhat empty library.

**Rate and Review, maybe I'll update sooner if I get good reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Love

Chapter 3

Alice POV

Jasper and I headed to the somewhat empty library. We found a table near the back of the library. Jasper pulled out Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. "Seriously?" I asked. Jasper put down his book. "What's the matter, darlin'?" Jasper asked. "Romeo and Juliet? Are you serious?" I asked again, but he did not get the hint. "What's wrong with Romeo and Juliet?" He asked.

"You're reading, probably rereading a sappy love story that doesn't end happily. Your turning into Bella, I swear to God!" I gushed. Jasper laughed at my long sentence. A tallish girl walked into the library, before I could say anything else. She walked right past us and backed up. "Jazzy Whitlock?" She asked. Jasper looked over at her. "Maria Lucyk?" Jasper asked, not answering her question.

"O my God! I haven't seen you in like two years!" This Maria character said. Jasper smiled at her. "Oh, Alice, this is Maria Lucyk. She was my childhood friend," Jasper stated. I faked a smile. "It's nice to meet cha," Maria greeted. I nodded. Maria smiled at Jasper, and walked away. Jasper sat down again, picked up his book, and totally ignored me.

"Why was she staring at you like that?" I asked. Jasper literally dropped his book, and stared at me for several moments. "Maria and I were only friends, Ali. There is no need for you to be freakin'," Jasper assured me. I sort of believed him, but could I actually trust him? "Jasper, I honestly want to believe you, but I don't think I can," I said. "Damn it Alice! You're always making assumptions. And I'm telling the truth," Jasper shouted angrily. Tears threatened to leak, but I tried my best to keep them concealed. I got up, picked up my stuff, and stormed out of the library.

Jasper looked dumbfounded. I laughed at myself. How could I have been so stupid? Jasper lied right to my face, I guess Jasper is a douche bag! I went to Mrs. Fruitcake's class, and knocked on the door. Mrs. Fruitcake opened the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but may I speak to Rosalie?" I asked, politely. Mrs. Fruitcake nodded and called Rosalie to the door. Rosalie walked ever so slowly to the door. "Ali, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked. Tears leaked out of my eyes. "Jasper is a lying scum!" I practically screamed. Rosalie laughed. "You just figured this out?" Rosalie asked. I nodded.

"What did he do this time?" Rosalie asked. "He lied to me about this Maria Lucyk person!" I said. Rosalie nodded, as if she was a psychiatrist. "Maria Lucyk was Jasper's girlfriend, when he lived in Texas. I wonder what she's doing here," Rosalie continued on and on about Jasper and Maria's relationship. I seriously wanted to slap all three of them. "Thanks," I mumbled, as I walked down the hall to nowhere in particular.

I could her Rose's heels clanking behind me. I turned around. "Rosalie, go back to class, I need to be alone," I said. Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks. "Alice, Jasper is my half-brother, I think I should talk to him, or possibly slap him!" Rosalie shouted. I smiled for the first time in over thirty minutes, it felt good. "Okay! Jasper Lying Scum piece of dirt Whitlock is in the library, probably making out with the monkey face," I said back. Rosalie nodded and walked towards the library.

Rosalie POV

I nodded and walked towards the library. I didn't get very far because I ran into Emmy-bear. "Rose! I've been looking all over for you," Emmett said. I smiled, and kept walking. I reached the library, to find Jasper and give him a piece of my mind!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallen Love **

**Chapter 4**

Rosalie POV

I reached the library, hoping to find Jasper so I could give him a piece of my mind. I entered and took a deep breath. I walked over to the far back corner of the library to find Jasper sitting all alone with a stupid look on his face. "Jasper Whitlock Hale! How dare you lie to Alice! You intentionally lied to her, and now I have to pick up the pieces!" I screamed. Jasper was startled. "I didn't lie to her," He whispered. Mr. Carson, the librarian, looked up and motioned for me to be quiet.

I nodded in his direction. He looked back down at his book. "Don't you fricking tell me you didn't lie to her. You know it and I know it too. Come on Jasper, tell her the truth," I said frustrated. Jasper nodded. "Where is Ali?" He asked, after several moments of silence. "I have no clue, but if I were you, I'd go explain everything, and make sure she's okay," I said. Jasper nodded and walked out of the library; looking at his feet. I sat down and pulled out my phone. I decided I'd text Alice. I said, _Alice, he's looking for you! Just a heads up Rosalie. _I sent the message, and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. _Boy did I have a headache, _I thought.

Alice POV

I sat in a dark hallway and pulled out my Ipod. I slipped the right headphone in my ear. _Absolutely by 9 Days_ started playing, causing me to cry more. My phone vibrated. Rosalie had sent me a text. I read it and replied, _Don't think he'll find me! Thnx for the heads up Alice. _I sent her the message and returned to my alone time. Time alone usually didn't bug me, but today it did.

Footsteps could be heard coming from down the hall. I looked over, it was Jasper. I moved back against the wall. I slowed my breathing. Jasper was getting closer. Every time I hear Jasper call my name, my heart skips a neat. "Alice!" Jasper called. I couldn't take it. I pulled my phone out and texted him. The message read, _Keep walking jackass! Rosalie. _Yes, I sent the message under Rosalie's name. Jasper's phone vibrated.

He answered the message. My phone beeped. _Crap! _I yelled at myself mentally. Jasper had replied. The message he sent "Rosalie" said, _Fine. Y'd ya call me an $$? JASPER. _I didn't have time to reply, because Jasper was standing in front of me.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. I have two questions, and I won't write more until it's answered. Should Alice forgive Jasper? ** **Or should Jasper date Maria? RATE AND REVIEW (AND ANSWER THE QUESTION).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fallen Love**

**Chapter 5**

Jasper POV

I stood in front of Alice, her eyes avoiding my gaze. "Alice," I whispered. Alice met my gaze, but quickly looked away. I sat down in front of her. "Alice," I repeated. "What?" She asked. "I'm really sorry! I didn't want you to get jealous. It's just I wasn't expecting to see Maria at Forks High!" I gushed. Alice smiled. "Well ya could have told me the truth," Alice mumbled, not expecting me to hear her. Alice looked back at her knees.

"I know," I mumbled. She brushed her hair away from her face. I heard heels clicking behind us. "I'm still pissed," Alice stated, as someone came and stood beside her. "Alice, are you okay?" She said.

Alice POV

"Alice are you okay?" She asked. I looked up at her. It was Bella. Bella exchanged a nervous glance with me.

"What did he do to you?" Bella asked angrily. I opened my mouth to say something, but Jasper cut me off.

"I lied to her! It's all my fault that she's sitting here and not enjoying this time with me!" Jasper exclaimed. I was thankful I didn't say that. Bella's jaw dropped as Jasper said those words. I closed my eyes and prayed that this was just a dream. I hoped that when I opened my eyes I would be at home, in my bedroom. I opened my eyes to see Bella helping me up, and hateful glares being shot at each other.

Bella forcefully made me get up and walk away. "Stay the hell away from her!" Bella screamed in my ear. I heard Jazz groan behind me, as we stormed down the dark hall.

When we were a fair distance away from Jasper, I decided to speak. "Bella, why are you such a control freak?" I asked, "You've wanted control over my life since we were in grade five!" She was shocked. She let go of me and stormed away, not turning back to curse at me.

I walked back to my spot, where Jasper had found me, where Bella had found me. I hoped Jasper would still be there. I had a lot to explain. I reached my destination, and to my excitement Jasper was still there. He turned away, and started to head to his next class.

"Jasper!" I called. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned on his heel. He was hurt, I could tell. He slowly made his way over to me. I took a tiny step forward. Jasper was three strides closer than he had been before. I couldn't contain my excitement. I sprinted towards him, stumbling on every stride.

"Alice," Jasper whispered, pulling me into a hug. He was warm- just as I remembered. I didn't want to let go. But unfortunately, I had too eventually.

**Dear Readers- Sorry this chapter is soooooo short- I've got major writers block…… Look for the next chapter………**


End file.
